


Scene mancanti

by skyearth85



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-29
Updated: 2006-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene che non sono state mai girate, ma che avrebbero potuto esserlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episodio 7 - Il punto di rottura

"Tenente Speirs! Serata tranquilla, non è vero?"  
Il tenete in questione era pronto a scommettere che la presenza del capitano Nixon quella sera, presso la sua postazione, non era per niente casuale come l'uomo cercava di far credere.  
"Sì, signore. Sembra che i tedeschi abbiano deciso di lasciarci riposare questa notte."  
Era una fortuna. Già sarebbe stato difficile riposarsi con l'attacco a Foy dell'indomani: i suoi uomini non avevano bisogno di altre _distrazioni_.  
"I suoi uomini sono pronti per domani?"  
"Certo signore."  
O lo erano o sarebbero morti. Lo sapevano bene entrambi.  
"Bene, bene. Il capitano Winters sarà felice di saperlo." Aggiungendo con non curanza. "Si preoccupa sempre troppo."  
A Speirs non sfuggì il gioco che Nixon stava portando avanti: gli aveva appena fatto capire chiaramente che veniva per conto di Winters.  
"Tranquillizzi pure il capitano." Era come una partita a poker, in cui si cercava di scoprire le carte dell'avversario senza mostrare le proprie.  
"Bastasse questo! La sa com'è fatto. Domani la Easy guiderà l'attacco e si sente come un genitore che manda in gita i propri figli." Il paragano era terribile. Non faceva minimamente ridere. Speirs si sforzò di non lasciare trapelare la sua perplessità. "Ci sarete anche voi, non è vero?"  
"Noi della Dog saremo di copertura e rinforzo." Gli venne quasi da ridere. Lewis Nixon era ben lungi da essere un buon soldato, ma come ufficiale tattico era innegabilmente bravo. Non si sarebbe stupito se avesse saputo che c'era lui dietro quella disposizione delle forze.  
"Bene, bene." Per poi aggiungere, quasi casualmente. "Tenente, lei che cosa ne pensa della compagnia Easy?"  
Speirs si chiese dove volesse arrivare con quella domanda.  
"E' un'ottima compagnia signore. Forse la migliore del cinquecentoseiesimo."  
"Così sembra. E che cosa ne pensa del tenente Dike? Confidenzialmente." Si affrettò ad aggiungere.  
"Confidenzialmente? Ho conosciuto ufficiali migliori di lui." Non poteva dire chiaramente quello che pensava di quell'imbecille.  
"Mph, decisamente. Non è molto stimato neanche dai suoi uomini." La conversazione stava prendendo una piega inaspettata. Di solito Nixon non parlava mai male di altri ufficiali. "Naturalmente queste sono confidenze che terremo tra noi."  
"Naturalmente."  
"Bene! E sempre confidenzialmente... le piacerebbe avere un comando di compagnia?"  
Un comando di compagnia! A differenza di altre compagnie la Dog non aveva avuto perdite nelle alte sfere, né promozioni. Era fermo a comandante di plotone da prima della guerra. Lui... sentiva di meritare di più. Voleva di più.  
"Non nego che mi piacerebbe."  
"Immaginavo." Sorrise. "Be' la lascio riposare tenente, domani sarà una giornata impegnativa!"  
Che scopo aveva avuto quella visita? si chiese Ron. Voleva sondare il terreno?  
"Buona notte capitano."  
"'notte. Ah! Tenente!" Nixon si voltò per un'ultima volta.  
"Sì signore?"  
"Le do..." Fece un gesto vago con la mano. "Un consiglio per domani: si tenga a portata di voce di Winters."  
"Signore?"  
"Ma sì, lo sa come vanno queste cose, no? Durante i combattimenti possono succedere molte cose, e be', si possono fare dei cambiamenti in corso d'opera molto più facilmente rispetto al solito. Soprattutto se dovessero sorgere complicazioni a causa dell'inettitudine di un comandante. Io... mi terrei pronto se fossi in lei."  
Speirs sorrise. Ecco svelato il mistero.  
"Sì signore! Dica al capitano Winters che può contare su di me."  
Il giorno dopo si sarebbe ritrovato comandante della compagnia Easy e con una candidatura a capitano.

 _Casualmente_.


	2. Episodio 8 - Missione maledetta.

Il Collonnello Sink si era stanziato, insieme al quartier generale, in un vecchia villa vicino a Strasburgo, relativamente non troppo distante da Haguenau, dov'era posizionato il secondo battaglione. Il lusso di un tempo si poteva ancora intravedere nella carta da parati strappata in più punti e nelle assi del pavimento scardinate e brucianti nel caminetto.  
Il capitano Nixon si era recato al comando di divisione per portare il resoconto dell'operazione notturna.  
"Due prigionieri. Ben fatto capitano." Il colonnello era molto soddisfatto.  
"Uno dei nostri è morto signore." Aveva sentito le urla di Jackson da due case di distanza "E i prigionieri non ci hanno dato informazioni veramente utili." Provò ad obiettare, ma sapeva già che era inutile.  
"Peccato. Un vero peccato." La faccia del comandante si fece grave. "Scrivete la lettera di cordoglio ai famigliari." Un pura formalità ormai, dopo tante perdite "Comunque avete fatto un buon lavoro, proprio un buon lavoro..."  
 _Probabilmente sarà stato lodato da qualche superiore._ Pensò con una punta di stizza.  
"Grazie Signore."  
"Ne voglio un'altra per stanotte."  
"Mi scusi?" Lewis non credeva alla proprie orecchie.  
"Ha sentito capitano. Voglio un'altra operazione come questa per stanotte."  
Nixon voleva obbiettare. Tuttavia sapeva che non poteva. "Come desidera."  
Sicuro che la conversazione era finita Nixon si voltò e stava per uscire.  
"Ah, capitano Nixon! Che cosa ne pensa del capitano Winters?"  
La domanda lo gelò sul posto. Cosa significava? Tutti sapevano della loro amicizia, tutta la 506esima scherzava sulla _natura_ del loro rapporto.  
"Lei sa che si tratta del mio migliore amico." Rispose guardingo, cercando di sembrare rilassato.  
"Certo, certo. Pensavo... il capitano è dall'Olanda che comanda sul campo il secondo battaglione. Egregiamente aggiungerei. Mi aveva sempre bloccato la sua giovane età, ma credo sia giunto il momento di promuoverlo."  
Lewis Nixon aveva ascoltato il discorso del colonnello con il fiato in gola e si sentì male nel vedere una scatolina nera estratta dal cassetto della sua scrivania.  
"Credo che a Dick farà più piacere se gliele darà lei."  
Il capitano la prese in mano. Sapeva già che cosa c'era dentro. Poco importava se doveva cambiare anche la camicia, la giacca: tutta la divisa insomma. Tutto era racchiuso in quelle due piccole spille d'oro, in quelle due foglie di quercia.  
No! Non glie l'avrebbe data! Non voleva dargliela. Perché non poteva rimanere capitano?  
Lui sapeva già che lì non avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo. Sapeva già che non avrebbe mai potuto avere un promozione, anzi!  
Eppure finché erano tutti e due capitani, erano... erano comunque alla stessa altezza, _due capitani in fin dei conti_.  
 _Lui_ era alla sua altezza.  
Però sapeva che se lo meritava. Sapeva che il grado portava dei vantaggi economici non indifferenti per la famiglia di Dick. Non tutti potevano essere dei ricconi come lui.  
"Sarà fatto colonnello."  
"Può andare capitano. E mi saluti il _maggiore_ Winters."


	3. Episodio 9 - La tragica scoperta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I riferimenti al film Bastogne sono voluti

Richard Winters entrò piano nella stanza che divideva con Lewis Nixon a Thalem. Lewis era seduto davanti alla finestra, l'immancabile bicchiere pieno e la bottiglia al suo fianco. Era visibilmente stanco, la pelle più pallida del solito.  
Il maggiore si sedette nella sedia di fronte a lui e per un po' stettero così, ad osservare il tramonto fuori dalla finestra.  
Fu Lewis ad interrompere il silenzio.  
"Credevo che ci fossero dei limiti a ciò che un uomo può fare ad un altro uomo. Evidentemente mi sbagliavo."  
"Ora lo sai."  
"Che cosa? Che non ci sono limiti alla crudeltà umana?" Lewis tentò di usare un tono sarcastico, fallendo.  
"No, perché combattiamo." L'altro lo fissò sorpreso. "Ho visto come hai reagito alle parole di Webster. Ora hai la tua risposta."  
"Avrei preferito non averla." Nixon bevve un altro bicchiere.  
"Lo so. Ma ora lo sai. Perché abbiamo combattuto, perché i nostri compagni, i nostri amici, sono morti, perché abbiamo rischiato di morire innumerevoli volte."  
"Già. Tuttavia non mi consola."  
Dick non era sicuro di cosa dire. "Sai, a Bastogne ho sentito un prete celebrare una messa. Cioè, non proprio, era più una predica, ma era una bella predica. Diceva che non dovevamo mai lasciare che gli altri decidano per noi. Che decidano chi deve vivere e chi no. Le sue parole mi hanno aiutato."  
Il capitano bevve un altro bicchiere.  
"Vorrei essere come te." Sembrava che Lewis non avesse ascoltato una parola di quello che aveva detto.  
"Non volerlo Lewis. Le mie mani sono ugualmente sporche di sangue."


End file.
